Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu?), also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル Rōjī za Rasukaru?), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic on Little Planet, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without.5 Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and boundless energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him, having followed him everywhere since meeting him. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. Appearance Amy is a pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes and peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Unlike other hedgehogs, her spines are not spiky in appearance (though they were when she was younger) but are rather worn down like that of ordinary hair, somewhat resembling a bob cut. For attire, she wears a red, sleeveless dress with white trims, tall red boots with a white stripe down the center and white cuffs, a red hairband, and white wrist-length gloves with gold bracelets for cuffs. When she was younger, Amy had black eyes and wore an orange/yellow ruffled or pleated skirt, a white shirt with puffed green sleeves, white and blue sneakers with orange shoelaces, white wrist-length gloves and a red hairband. Biography Not much is known about Amy's early life except that she had always loved fortunes and other mystical things, and that she practiced some of it using her own tarot cards.4 At some point, she learned about Sonic the Hedgehog, who became her biggest hero and eventually the one she wanted to marry. History Classic Era * Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Sonic the Fighters * Sonic R Dreamcast Era * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes * Shadow the Hedgehog Advance series * Sonic Advance * Sonic Advance 3 Riders series * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Free Riders Modern Era * Sonic Battle * Sonic Rush * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic and the Black Knight * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Forces Other game appearances * Sonic Drift * Sonic Drift 2 * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Rivals 2 * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sega Superstars Tennis Mario & Sonic series * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Sega Superstars series * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Relationships Friends/allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (love interest) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit (best friend, close as sisters) *Cheese *Big the Cat (close friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat (ally and arch-rival) *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *E-102 Gamma *Tikal *Lumina Flowlight *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Emerl *Vanilla the Rabbit *Princess Elise *Shade the Echidna *Professor Pickle *Classic Sonic *Avatar Rivals *Rouge the Bat (arch-rival) *The Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic **ZERO *Chaos (formerly) *Void (formerly) *Biolizard *Dr. Eggman Nega *Black Arms **Black Doom *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *The Time Eater *Infinite Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Speed types Category:Females Category:Power types Category:Canon characters